Twisted Minds: Cory Bridges
by sciencenmed4ever
Summary: We enter the mind of Cory Bridges to figure out why he kills. We also learn more about Dr. Karter Cowan's life. Rated M to be safe.
1. Becoming Cory

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds and never will but I do own Karter

AN: I would advise you to read my first story Karter: An Intro to the Twisted Minds Universe before you read this.

Karter had made his way down to the basement and was looking for the BAU files. His eyes finally landed on a stack of boxes labeled BAU 2000-2012. Karter took the top off the top box labeled 2005. He sticks his hand in the box and pulls out a file labeled: _Cory Bridges_.

"Hello Cory. Now what have you done?"

"What are you doing Karter?"

"Shit, Rossi! You scared me."

"Karter why are you down here."

"Hotch asked me to go through the files and, you know, look them over."

"Let me help you Karter. Oh, I almost forgot, here's your coffee."

"Thanks Rossi."

"No problem kid. What file do you have?"

"Oh, um, Cory Bridges."

"Ah. I wasn't here for that case but Derek tells me it was quite the interesting one."

"Great. Well Rossi you remember what to do."

"Yes Karter. Take you out if your mind goes too far into it."

"Thanks Rossi. I really owe you."

"No kid, you don't. If anything I owe you and anyways you're going to be the best profiler on this team. I just ask you to remember me when I get old."

"Thanks. Sure thing."

"Okay let's get started."

"Cory Bridges, McCalister, VA…. "With that Karter's eyes glossed over and became distant and Rossi could almost see Cory in his eyes.

AN: First chapter done more to come tomorrow it is getting late over here on the east coast.


	2. First Day (Sophmore Year)

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Karter had become Cory and was now reliving Cory's sophomore year.

Cory was walking through the doors of his high school, a David Rossi book in his left hand. Cory wanted to be a profiler just like David Rossi. Anyway his dad was the Sherriff and his mom had disappeared a few years back.

"Bridges! What's up man?" one of his teammates shouted pulling him out of his thoughts. Cory had made the team but he wasn't like the other guys. They were more interested in getting laid while he loved reading, especially books by Nietzsche or Rossi.

"Nothing much man. Nothing much." Cory says striking up a conversation with his teammate when the bell rings telling him he's late for class.

"Wait, Bridges. You coming' to practice tonight."

"Ya I just hope coach doesn't make us run suicides."

"I know man I hate those."

By this point they are the last two guys in the hallway. They say their goodbyes and Cory heads to Pre-Calc just as his teacher is closing the doors.

"Ah, Mr. Bridges, so nice of you to join us."

"Sorry Mrs. Cott"

"Just sit down Mr. Bridges."

Cory scanned the room looking for a seat but only found one. Cory was going to have to sit by Cherish, the most beautiful cheerleader in the school. Too bad she was going out with Adam Lloyd. Adam Lloyd, Cory hated that guy, most popular guy in the school and first string quarter back. Cory took the seat and said a quiet hello to Cherish.

Finally it was the end of the day and time for practice. Cory passed some of the members of the Lords of Destruction. They sneered at him and he sneered back. Cory passed the guys and headed to the football field.

"Hey Bridges, you hear about the body on Massanutten Mountain."

"Body?"

"Ya we're going to look at it after practice you want to come."

Cory contemplated for a while if his father found out he'd be dead but on the other hand if his father didn't find out he could see his first body and finally do something acceptable to his teammates. "Sure. I'll come but no one can tell my dad."

"Don't worry Bridges. We would never dream of telling the sheriff."

All through practice Cory was distracted but everybody was so it didn't really matter.

"Karter, Karter!" Rossi yelled.

"What?" Karter asked, blinking his eyes so he could see Rossi.

"It's dinner time. Come on the team wants to take you out."

"Okay." Karter says grabbing his Creek High letter jacket and following Rossi to where the team was waiting.

AN: Thank you for reading. I will post one each day. Please do my poll so I know whose story to start writing next, since I'm almost done with Cory's story. (Don't worry it's going to be about 15 chapters but I just hate having to type 10 pages in one day.) Review, please.


	3. Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds and never will

Karter walks out of the building to where the team is waiting outside. He remembers everybody except for one person. Compared to the rest of the team she looks out of place. She's wearing a Union Jack dress with thick pink glasses and at least three phones in multiple places.

She inspects Karter, "Hi Penelope Garcia. Supreme Ruler of all technology"  
"Dr. Karter Cowan and I don't have anything cool to say after my name."

"I like you."

"Thank You. I think."

Much to Karter's relief, Hotch speaks up, "Come on guys. Let's go on to the restaurant. If we don't leave soon they'll be packed."

At this the team disperses, Karter looks lost until Rossi takes him to his car.

"Here, get in," Rossi says opening the passenger for Karter.

"Thanks, Rossi."

They both get in the car and head to the restaurant.

"You did well for your first day kid," he says looking over at Karter before turning back to the road. "I really could see Cory in you today."

"Thanks Rossi."

"No problem kid." Rossi says pulling in to the closest spot to the restaurant while the rest of the team parks nearby.

They walk into the restaurant and get seated almost immediately, which is surprising for a busy DC restaurant. As they sit at the table the team inspects Karter again.

"So Karter tell us about yourself," Morgan says eyeing Karter carefully.

"Well I was born In Virginia in November of 1992. I graduated high school at 7 and had my first doctorate at 10." Karter says holding a little back, which the team can see, but say nothing about it.

Finally the team, excluding Dave, look at Karter in astonishment. Then Morgan pipes up. "Well Reid looks like you have some competition."

"Yes it does look like it," says Reid quietly as the waitress comes to take the order from everybody.

While everybody orders, Karter looks at the table nervously.

"So what college did you go to Karter?" JJ asks trying to break the ice.

"ODU."

"That's in Virginia, right?"

"Ya, Norfolk."

"What kind of doctorates do you have?" Reid asks.

" One in biomedicine, one in anthropology, one in anatomy, a few in different areas of psychology, one in criminology, and one in philosophy."

"Wow," Garcia responds.

"Ya," Karter responds biting his lip nervously.

As the team continues to interrogate Karter he gives them honest answers to each question. Finally, their food comes and Karter and Reid share interesting facts about the meal they are eating.

When everybody finishes JJ looks at the time, " I should probably get going Will will start to worry if I come home to late."

"I should probably head home to. I need to make sure Jack actually went to sleep." Says Hotch.

As the team says their goodbyes Rossi offers Karter a ride home. Considering Karter has no car and he lives next door to his parents, Karter accepts. Driving home Rossi makes sure Karter is okay because he knows Karter can go too far into a person's mind and it takes him a while to come out.

They pull up to Karter's house and he gets out of the car, but not without saying goodbye.

"Bye Rossi thanks for everything. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Karter. See you tomorrow." Rossi says as he pulls away into his own driveway next door.


	4. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds and never will

Karter headed down the large gravel path to the giant brick house. He stuck his key in the lock and let himself in. Karter hadn't seen his parents in a while, when his sister was murdered the family started to drift apart even though he was only 6 at the time he understood what it meant. Karter walks up the stairs and stops at a picture of him and his older sister, Kassidy, taken the day before she died.

Karter remembered the day she died very well. He was waiting outside the school for his sister, finishing the little homework he had, when he heard a bloodcurdling scream. Karter turned around to a man in all black, a blood covered hockey mask over his face, and a bloody knife in his hands. The man ruffles Karter's hair before he runs away. Karter watches the man until he remembers the scream. He gets up and walks into the school, blood coating his toe-blonde hair, and bumped into a teacher her face ashen.

"Karter," she chokes out, "son, come with me."

Karter follows her but not before he can see the blood coating the floor and lockers.

"Mrs. Makita, what happened?"

"Oh, Karter," she chokes out between her sobs, "I think Mr. Bolden should tell you."

"Ok," Karter says but not before he can turn his head around and sees his sisters half-peeled off, bloody face.

"Karter, you're home." Mrs. Cowan says.

"Hello mother." Karter says rushing up the stairs to kiss his mother on her cheek.

"What are you doing home son?" his father asks, walking out of his parents' bedroom.

"Remember dad I got a job at the BAU, where Uncle Dave works." Karter explains, remembering his dad had not been the same since his sister's death 14 years ago.

"Oh. Yes. That's correct." Says the senior Dr. Cowan.

Karter looks into his father's sea green eyes, the same color as his, and takes in what his father had seen since Karter had left 2 years ago. Karter immediately snaps himself out of it and excuses himself to his room.

Walking into his room Karter takes a deep beep breath and falls onto his Star trek bed sheets.

"What am I going to do?" Karter asks himself before he falls into a dreamless sleep.

AN: I'll try write more today and maybe finish this story before Thanksgiving break is over. Please vote on my poll so I can have some ideas on who my readers want Karter to go into the mind of next.


	5. The Body

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds and never will

Karter wakes up the next morning and goes to the bathroom to tame his unruly blonde hair. He then goes to the closet to put on a suit two sizes too small. Smiling to himself Karter starts to walk over to Rossi's house.

Karter walks up the cobblestone path and softly knocks on the door. Rossi opens the door and gives Karter a huge smile.

"Karter. I'm almost ready. Why don't you come in and have some breakfast before we leave."

"Thanks Rossi."

"No problem." Rossi says as he walks out of the room to put the final touches on his suit.

After finishing their breakfast, Karter and Rossi head to the car. They make it to the office pretty quickly.

"Karter you should check in with Hotch before you start. I'll be down here."

"Okay Rossi. See you in a few minutes."

Karter heads to the elevator and goes to the floor that holds the BAU. As Karter enters the office the team members say a quick hello as he heads up to Hotch's office. He knocks quietly on the door and Hotch motions for him to enter.

"Hey Karter, what do you need?"

"Hey Hotch; Rossi wanted me to finish up what I was doing yesterday. That's okay with you right?"

"Ya Karter, it's fine. I'd like you to go through each of those files, so take as long as you need. If we get a case we'll page you guys."

"Thanks Hotch, see you later."

"See you later"

Karter goes back down to the basement as Rossi hands him a hot chocolate and makes him drink it before he starts to work. As Karter finishes it Rossi watches Karter then hands him the file.

"Ok Karter you can start.  
"Cory Bridges…." Karter only needs the name before being transported into Cory.

After practice, Cory takes a quick shower and grabs his backpack before heading to where the rest of the team is.

"Okay guys were all here now," Adam Lloyd says as Cory tries to hide his disgust, "Cory you're riding with me. The rest of the guys have already split into groups."

"Okay. Thanks for the ride Adam." Cory says putting on his best poker face and following Adam to the car.

As they arrive at the body some of the guys start gagging from the smell emitting from the body although, Cory steps closer the body that is captivating his mind.

"Hey guys we should move the body so we can keep it around longer," Cory points out trying not to show how fascinated he was with it.

"Ya you're right bridges. There a sort of canopy of trees not too far from here. We could move the body there." Adam says "Hey those of you not losing their lunch help me out."

Cory, Adam, and two other guys grab the body while the rest of the team heads to the place Adam had suggested. Gently setting the body down the guys put leaves around to make sure it stays well hidden. Then they make a pact, a pact that says they won't tell any adults.

"It's our thing."

AN: Thank you for reading I will be posting more later today. Please vote on my poll so I can start the next story.


	6. You've Never Had Pizza

Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds and never will

"Karter, Karter, snap out of it."

Karter gradually comes back his eyes slowly returning to their full definition. Hotch is behind Rossi looking at Karter carefully but not saying anything.

"Karter it's time for lunch," Hotch says.

"OK," Karter says blinking his eyes a few more times, "I'm ready."

Rossi and Hotch help Karter up and to the elevators since he is still slightly unsteady. As they step into the BAU Karter is a lot more steady, hurrying up to the round table nut stopping because he doesn't know where to sit.

"Karter, you can sit with me," JJ says trying to make him more comfortable.

"Thanks JJ," Karter says smiling sheepishly and sitting down.

"OK what's for lunch?" asks Dave

"I want Chinese." Says JJ

"I want pizza," says Morgan.

"I would like some sandwiches," Reid says.

"Hey how about we let Karter decide," JJ suggests.

"That sound like a great idea," Rossi agrees.

"Ok Karter what do you want." JJ asks putting he hand on his shoulder to calm his already distressed nerves.

"Um, I guess pizza my parents never let me eat it growing up so it would be nice to try."

Everybody looks at Karter in shock, "You've never had pizza," the whole team says as one.

"My parents said it was too unhealthy and wouldn't be good for my educational prusuits and I never questioned that."

"That's crazy," Morgan says.

"How did I not know this," Rossi questions.

"I guess it's decided were getting Karter here his first pizza," JJ says still shocked.

When they ordered the pizza they ordered one of each type of pizza they could think of so Karter could try them all. They then made Karter eat at least one slice from each pizza.

"Man I'm stuffed," Morgan says resting a hand on his stomach.

"You should be you just stuffed yourself full of pizza," says a mystery voice that sounds all to familiar to them.

AN: Cliffhanger! Don't worry I won't leave you hanging for long. Please vote on my poll I really need to see what the readers want.


	7. Meeting Emily

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds and never will

"Emily," JJ says the first to get over her shock.

"Hey JJ," Emily says ten looks at Karter who looks like someone she knows, "Hi, I'm Emily."

"I'm Karter," he says as Emily looks him up and down, still trying to place him.

Rossi steps in, the tension in the room getting too high for his standards, "Karter's new here. He took over your spot. How's England?"

"England's nice," Emily says eyes still focused on Karter.

"I have to go," Karter says sensing that the team doesn't really want him here right now.

As he stands up he brushes Emily's hand and a spark flows between them. He looks at her and she looks at him. Karter had only felt this way once before but that was for his sister's Goth friend, there was no way this could be the same Emily from fourteen years ago.

He rushes down to the basement doing the calculations in his mind. She would be the right age but…No! He couldn't think like this he had work to do.

Karter sits down staring at the case file trying to transport him, but for once, when he really needs it, not being able to do it. Damn. There was no way he could leave now it was only one o'clock but he had to get out. Dammit! Karter flings his arms across the table clearing the desk.

Then he heard a knock on the door. His breath stopped. Who could it be? Rossi? Hotch? There was only one way to find out.

"Come in"

"Hey," Emily said crossing the room to sit by him, "I know this is an awkward question but Kassidy Cowan, do you know her?"

"She is, was, my big sister."

"You're little Karter Cowan."

"Yep that's me."

"You've grown up a lot since your sister's death."

"Ya I just turned 20 so I hope I have from when I was 6."

"Wow, well it was good seeing you again I just wanted to see who you were."

"Ok."

"Well goodbye."

"Goodbye," Karter says seeing Rossi standing in the doorway.

After Emily leaves Rossi comes over to sit by Karter, "You ready kid."

"Ya," he says taking a deep breath," Cory Bridges…."

AN: I'm thinking about posting one more chapter tonight and finishing the story up tomorrow. Please vote on my poll so I can start writing the next one as soon as possible.


	8. The Murder

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds and never will

Cory had visited the body every day for the last year, his distaste for Adam growing each day. He had to find a way to get rid of him.

'Maybe the body of the hiker. If I make it look just like that they could think it's related somehow. Maybe I could pull of the perfect murder just like in Nietzsche's books and then I could get the girl. I could be the popular one for once' Cory thinks at the body one day.

A month later he has the murder planned. He would attack Adam on one of his morning runs on the mountain and use a rock and they could never connect it to him.

Finally it was the day, the day that the perfect murder would be committed. He waited inside the bushes on the path that he knew Adam ran every day. He just had to….Oh he could here the footsteps. The boots chopping in the leaves of a crisp November. His heart was beating so much, he couldn't wait. He had the rock in hand. Just Waiting

Waiting….

Waiting…..

Waiting…

NOW!

He stepped out from behind the bush and saw Adam. He swung the rock and it landed on Adams skull with a bang. Adam didn't even have time to scream.

` "Adam, if you're trying to scare me it's not going to work."

Shit.

SHIT!

His plan was ruined Cherish was here. She wasn't supposed to be her!

He had to think fast she had already found the body there was only one thing to do. He had to kill her. He would lose the girl of his dreams but he had to it's the only way he could keep his secret safe.

He came up to Cherish. She turned around. He had to do it now. She screamed as the rock hit her head. He had already planned Adam's murder but what was he supposed to do with Cherish. The LOD! He brought her to their house and set her down. Now he just had to think of something to lead suspicion away from him. A note:

The Virgin is to be sacrificed at the new moon.

He wrote it in Cherish's blood and hung it to the tree by Adam's body. There it was all done. He then headed to school. He had to get away from the scene before his dad showed up.


	9. Helping Them

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds and never will

Cory had made it to school just as the news was spreading that they had found a body on the mountain. Cory had also heard that the FBI was coming to help. The FBI! All because of something he did. He decided he would go to the police station after school and see what they knew, see if he could help.

He headed to the station and saw two people he didn't recognize. One was a good-looking lady and one was a geeky looking man who could almost pass for a high schooler.

"You play," Cory asked walking up behind the man.

"No, No." Reid says

"So what are you doing here? By the way have you seen my dad, the sheriff?"

"I'm with the BAU."

"BAU?"

"Behavioral analysis unit."

"Like profilers."

"Yes, I see you're reading Nietzsche."

"Ya I've always liked his work."

"Well I have to get back to work. Cherish Hanson is missing."

Cory sees his dad and decides to act surprised, "Cherish, Cherish is missing."

"Yes son, would you mind getting the team together for a search party?"

"No, I'll go right now," Cory says and with that he leaves a demonic smile over his face.

He goes to round up the team and the football players and cheerleaders gather together, waiting for the search to start. As they are assigned grids Cory takes charge of the team, quickly taking over Adam's spot in charge of the team.

After a day of searching that turned up nothing, Cory heads back to the station with his father. The team starts naming off traits of the killer. Cory finds his chance to let all of the suspicion fall off of him.

"I know someone like that, Mike Zizzo. He's the leader of the Lords of Destruction."

"LOD," someone says.

"Cory how do you know this," the sheriff asks.

"I went to their place a few times to drink some beers."

"Where is it Cory," asks a man who introduced himself as Agent Hotchner.

"On the other side of the mountain."

"Come on team let's go."

Cory waits a few minutes then goes to the gun locker, it all ends tonight. He hops in his new car and drives to the house, knowing the team would not have found Cherish's body.

"You find her, you find Cherish." He says jumping out of his car and looking at Reid and Morgan.

"No."

"You check the other house?"

"What other house?"

"The one back a few miles. Come on follow me."

AN: I'm going to stop here but I won't leave you hanging for long. I swear on the River Styx. And I know I'm not writing the dialogue accurately but even with watching the episode in the background I can't get it quite right.


	10. Caught

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds and never will

Cory leads them back to the shed where he stored the body. Dr. Reid goes in too inspect the place while Agent Morgan stays behind with Cory.

"You killed them didn't you Cory."

"What?"

"It's all too easy you knew everything."

Cory pulls out the gun. "I had to it was the only way."

Reid comes out and Cory grabs him holding the gun to Reid's chest. "I didn't want to kill Cherish, believe me, but I won't hesitate to kill your boy here."

"You're in control, Cory. Let him go." Derek says trying to get him to take the gun off Reid.

"For the evil is man's best force. Man must become better and eviler." Reid says.

"What?" Cory asks.

"That's what this is about, right? Zarathustra? The superman? There's no moral obligation for killing someone if you're superior to them? But Nietzsche was speaking metaphorically about evolving as a species. "Reid questions Cory.

"You're just a horny kid who wanted to get rid of the cheerleader's boyfriend." Derek says discovering Cory's real motive.

"No!" Cory screams not wanting to admit that he was just another jealous boy.

"Yes!" Morgan says trying to get Cory mad so that he gets distracted.

"That was never my intent…." Cory says pointing the gun at Morgan

Morgan rushes forward in Cory's moment of distraction and tackles Reid and Cory to the ground. " C'mon!" Morgan rolls Cory over and slaps his cuffs on him just as the other cop cars are pulling up behind him.

Cory walks past his dad and gets pushed in the car by Agent Morgan. His dad looks shocked and talks with the agents. Cory just watches and watches.

AN: Cory's Story is done! I'll give you a little more Karter in this one and then start writing the next. If you have a specific unsub you would like to see just tell me.


	11. Who's Next

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Karter's eyes clear and he looks around the room.

"I'm done." Karter says clearing his voice

"What was his reason," Hotch asks, standing behind Rossi.

"He was a jealous teenage boy who wanted the cute cheerleader," Karter says looking around for some water.

"Is this what you're looking for kid," Rossi asks handing Karter a water bottle.

"Thanks Rossi."

" Ready for the next one,"

"Can I go home first its midnight."

"Yeah,"

"Goodnight Karter."

"Night Hotch,"

"You need a ride Karter," Rossi asks.

"Ya, I'll get a car this weekend but for now you're stuck with me old man."

"I'm fine with that kid, come on," Rossi says as they head to his car.

The next morning Karter checks in upstairs and goes back to the file room with Rossi.

"So, who's next?"

AN: Finished! I'm going to start writing the next one soon but I have school tomorrow so the updates won't be as often. If you have a certain unsub you want to see PM me or vote on my poll.


End file.
